A variety of systems employ isolation barriers such as galvanic isolation barriers that limit or preclude the flow of current, power, or other quantities or signals across those barriers. Yet in some such systems, it is still desired that the isolation barriers permit certain types of quantities or signals to pass across those barriers including, for example, signals communicating information that can be employed for control or monitoring purposes.
For example, some systems employ a combination of a low-power control module such as a microprocessor along with a high-power device such as a motor controller. In such systems, even though it may be desirable for the low-power control module to be shielded from exposure to the high current or power levels that are present in the high-power device, it may also be desirable for communications between the low-power control module and high-power device to be permitted so as to allow for monitoring and control of the high-power device by the low-power control module.
Notwithstanding the capabilities afforded by conventional systems, to achieve such communications across isolation barriers, many conventional systems require special characteristics or features. For example, in some systems such as those mentioned above involving low-power control modules and high-power devices, communications of measured DC link voltages associated with operation of the high-power devices are achieved by way of dedicated isolated analog-to-digital converter devices and associated power supply and/or support circuitry (including, further for example, dedicated pins for each P and N terminal from power module to gate drive board).
For these and/or other reasons it would be advantageous if improved systems or methods for allowing or enabling communications across isolation barriers could be achieved.